Yang Xin
The director of the Alchemy Association. She is described as a beautiful and talented alchemist. She was orphaned at a young age and used her own skill and hard work to rise to the position of director. Because of her beautiful looks she is often not taken seriously. Because of this she often feels very isolated and lonely.【TDG】Chapter 168 – Beauty is fragile She tested the claims about purple haze grass that Nie Li wrote in that anonymous letter and found them to be truthful.【TDG】Chapter 20 – Purple Haze Grass She was first introduced to Nie Li with Gu Yan, the president of the Alchemy Association. They were brought to meet him because of his display of amazing Alchemy knowledge that surpassed even those of master rank, at only the age of only thirteen. Nie Li then revealed that he was responsible for the letter about purple haze grass, though he claimed that he had a mysterious "master" behind him.【TDG】Chapter 45 – Elixir’s Formula Yang Xin was also present when he struck a business deal with Gu Yan to provide previously lost elixirs to the Association in exchange for 30% of the profits. She was then made Nie Li's contact between them.【TDG】Chapter 46 – Nie Li’s master? When Nie Li was on holiday and returned to the Heavenly Marks Family he learned that Director Yang Xin had already reached out to the family in good faith to protect them from the Sacred Family, though she never explained to them the reason why. The Heavenly Marks Family, which was very weak at the time, was simply happy to have the support of such a powerful group.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands She almost immediately rushed over after she heard of the assassination attempt by the Dark Guild. After learning that Nie Li was alright she offered Gold rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists to guard the Heavenly Marks Family. Nie Hai understood from her actions and the way she spoke to Nie Li that they had a powerful connection and he acceded to her requests, even removing the current Grand Elder Nie Wei.【TDG】Chapter 60 – Reverse That night Nie Li warns Yang Xin that the Dark Guild assassins were most likely sent by the Sacred Family. She then agrees to look into the connection between the Dark Guild and the Sacred Family.【TDG】Chapter 61 – Tease Afterward she decides to have some fun by teasing Nie Li thinking that, no matter how smart he may be, he is still a thirteen year old kid. Despite her very beautiful and sexy appearance, she actually has very little experience with men. Nie Li decides that her will tease her back and not let her look down on him. This confuses and embarrasses her. A few days later she tries once again to tease him in order to get more elixir formulas. Nie Li does give her the the Spirit Pacifying Pill, Detoxifying Spirit Pill and Flame Type Cold Resistance Pill. However he, once again, teases her back and she leaves in a rush.【TDG】Chapter 62 – I have money After the recent Demon Beast Horde she is visited by Nie Li. He requests that she continue the production of the potions used during the battle in preparation for a still larger horde that could come in the future.【TDG】Chapter 167 – Seen it all She then asks him to stay and drink with her. She is lonely and feels like he is the only one she can open up with. They get quite drunk and listen to each other talk about the world outside of Glory City and their hopes for the future.【TDG】Chapter 168 – Beauty is fragile Appearance She is a sexy woman with a curvaceous and voluptuous body and big, soft breasts. Alternate Life Yang Xin died protecting Glory City from demon beasts. She was covering citizens when her chest was pierced by a Blizzard Mantis.【TDG】Chapter 45 – Elixir’s Formula es:Yang Xin Category:Alchemy Association